Mysteries mysteries
by polarmanzues
Summary: the mane six try to figure out who has been killing ponies of equestria
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy snuggled up next to Big Mac looking at the baby between them. "Hi Fluttershy."

"Eeep!" screamed Fluttershy looking up to see a cyan colored Pegasus and 5 other ponies "We heard that there was a new baby!" shouted Applebloom. "Can we see it?" said Twilight.

"Okay" said Fluttershy uncovering the red colt Pegasus. "Aww" everypony but Applejack who just smiled. "What a cute baby!" everypony looked around to see where the voice came from. "I'm up here." All of them looked up to see a Pegasus that looked just like Fluttershy, only younger. "Flora! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be with mom and dad!" said Fluttershy. "Yeah but something happened." "What happened!" Said Fluttershy with a scared face. "Well, two days ago I woke up noticing I was late to school. I went to mom and dad's room and saw a hatchet in mom's head and a knife in dad's lung. I took the knife and took mom and dad's heart with me. See they're right here." And Flora pulled out two pony hearts.

"Cute but eew." Said Rarity. "Uum Pinkie." Said Fluttershy "Yes?" said the pink pony. "Please go and take Flora to my cottage please." "Okay." And Pinkie bounced away.

"Now that Flora's gone…" said Rainbow Dash "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" "I really don't think we should…" "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" the chanting got louder because everypony chimed in "Nope." "KISS KISS, KISS, KISS!" Fluttershy couldn't stand anymore ant pulled Big Mac in towards her. They separated with a small line of drool from their mouths.

"EEEWWW" said Applebloom. "Oh yeah her." Said Applejack and took Applebloom to the farm. "Wait a minute." Said Applejack. "Our parents died the same way as yours." Everypony else said simultaneously "Ours too"

"Rainbow, go get Applebloom and Flora while Twilight gets a book about murderers." "Got it" said Rainbow and Twilight.

….

"Wow" said Applebloom. "It says here that a mysterious pony with blue eyes and has a knife cutie mark has been recorded killing ponies all over Equestria." "I know him" said Rarity. "His name is Sherclop as he claims. But I've seen his question mark cutie mark fall off showing a knife instead." "Well what are we waiting for? Let's solve that mystery!" said Pinkie.

Part 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie checked the orphanage, Rainbow checked the sweet shop, Rarity checked Canterlot castle, Applejack checked the junkyard, Fluttershy checked the forest, Big Mac searched in the farm, and Twilight was busy calling her and Pinkie's younger siblings.

An hour later everypony met back up. Everyone accept for Big Mac… "Where did my husband go!" said Fluttershy. "Drake (her son) is gone too!" "There's a note." said Pinkie.

…..

If you want Big Mac back

You have to look in a shack

Each of you goes down one by one

And the search has begun.

…

"That's all it says" said Pinkie "Well we have to figure out where Big Mac is." said Rarity. Then a strong wind blew and Pinkie was gone. "Where did Pinkie go?" said Twilight. "Well either way we need to look in shacks." said Rainbow. So everypony went searching again.

An hour later they met up and Rainbow had a new note.

…...

You found another note

Now make sure you had never gloat (ted)

For if you have then you have been

Already sucked in the bin

…...

Then Rainbow disappeared. "Well we're one step closer" said Rarity But there's something we're not seeing. Let's see.

…..

You n e

e d t

e e

th

…..

"Check the dentistry." said Fluttershy "Okay" said everypony.

An hour later Rarity came with a note

…..

I really liked your episode

But where you go next you shall explode.

…

Then Rarity was gone. "Check the nuclear factory." Said Applejack. Everypony split up again and an hour later Twilight had a note.

…

Hey do you have a plow?

Either way get milk now.

….

Then Twilight vanished. "Check the farm" said Fluttershy. And they split back up only coming back with Applejack having a note

….

Fluttershy has now won

It's time for us to have some fun.

…

The Applejack was gone.

"Wait a minute when I put all of the letters that are notes in order then it's a song that I've heard from my old friend Logan! So she went straight to Logan's house.

Part 3 soon


	3. Chapter 3

Logan spun around in a swivel chair. "Ahhh Fluttershy. Apparently you are the winner." "What winner?" asked Fluttershy? "The survivor" said Logan pushing himself aside revealing the mane 6 their siblings and her son, each chained to a wall with surgical tools and hardware tools beside them. "You have one minute to talk to them, then there's the fun part." Fluttershy spent the whole minute talking about how much she loved them. "Time's up!" said Logan pressing a button flying Fluttershy into a chained chair.

"Now… let's start with the little red one." said Logan. "No! No! Not my baby!" said Fluttershy. "Well that makes this even more fun." And Logan pressed a button and a mechanical arm picked up the hacksaw and started coming at Drake's wing but something knocked him over and pressed the button stopping the hacksaw. Logan looked up and saw Fluttershy standing in front of him.

"How'd you get out?" asked Logan, and looked over to see Derpy with a hole behind her. Logan rolled his eyes and then got beat down my Fluttershy. "I've never seen that much blood come out of some pony before." said Twilight. "Well at least you're all safe." said Fluttershy.

…..

Dear princess Celestia,

Today I learned never to go looking for trouble, because it might not turn out well. You should always face the facts and not try to change history. If you change history, you will regret you did.

Twilight Sparkle

…..

"Hey!" said Applebloom, "all of y'all don't have your cutie marks would you like to join the cutie mark crusaders?" "Sounds fun!" said every pony. "Cutie mark crusaders 7!" and they all high-hooved.

THE END


End file.
